


A Leg To Stand On

by bluephoenixangel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Dream Sharing, Imprisonment, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lotor being a jerk, Lotor's Generals - Freeform, M/M, PTSD Shiro, Post-Season/Series 02, Rating May Change, Slightly Creepy Lotor, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, are also jerks, blade of marmora, paldin mind link, snarky Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel
Summary: On the Upside, Lance had done what had seemingly become impossible and found Shiro, On the downside, it was because they were both Prisoners of the Galra's Smarmy Prince. But The Paladin Bond may offer them a way to get out,or at least a way to seek comfort.





	1. Bad Break

Lance needed a break.

It had been approximately three weeks since Shiro had disappeared from the Black Lion after their battle with Zarkon, and they had no idea where to truly start searching for him. 

Keith was taking it the worst of all them, which was saying something. He was either out running quick searches of every nearby planet and system for any sign of the missing Black Paladin, or locking himself in either his room or Red, refusing to speak to anyone, especially if the conversation had anything to do with Shiro or the Black lion.

Pidge, Hunk, Coran and Allura were busy repairing all the damage the Castle it took in the battle, and Pidge and Allura were hoping to find a way to configure the sensors to possibly track Shiro using the Black lion and Allura's connection to Voltron.

Lance.... Lance was trying his best to help where he could. He tried to make sure everyone remembered to eat and sleep, though he was certainly no Hunk when it came to figuring out his way around the castle's kitchen, but he delivered food go to bleary eyed dead on her feet Pidge and the sometimes barely functioning Keith.

He pulled Keith out of the training room when he ran himself ragged ransacking gladiators, sometime with Hunk's assistance because Keith was stubborn and angry and always handling sharp objects, and as much as Lance wanted to help his team he was not getting stabbed by a half feral barely coherent Keith for his trouble, thank you very much. 

For Allura and Coran he never needed to do more than give them gentle reminders of their needs, though Allura often snapped at him in her worst moments. Coran at least always thanked him for deliveries of food goo and reminders that yes, he needed sleep too.

The only time he ever had to worry about Hunk was when Pidge had roped him into helping her with the reconfiguration of the sensors, slow-going and untested as the theory was, but thankfully Hunk was always too aware of his own body and its needs to every truly neglect them. Though he was stress baking, a lot. Thankfully with better results this time than the scaultrite lens cookies, though still always a work in progress. Lance would do his part as a taste tester, and never lied or held back criticism.

They were all doing their best after all, to find Shiro and survive until they got him back, but it wasn't easy, and Lance felt kinda useless, not "seventh wheel" useless quite yet, but there wasn't much he could do other than make sure all the people who could do something stayed alive and functional long enough to do it.

So he ushered grumpy and sometimes flat out angry teammates to bed as they yelled at him. He dragged Keith from his obsessive training or accompanied him on his searches. He covered Pidge with a blanket when she passed out at her computer, helped a tired and bag eyed Hunk with his stress baking and endured Allura's sleep deprivation and desperation fueled anger, and gave Coran a hand anywhere he could.

But Quiznak, he was tired too. He was tired and scared and kinda sick of letting everyone use him as an emotional punching bag.

The Blue Paladin was in desperate need of some "me time" and he was going to get it.

So, after waiting and helping the rest of the tired castle ship crew to bed, Lance tiptoed out of his room and made his way down to the hangar level, heading toward the pods and, hopefully, to a nearby space mall for some much needed R&R. Allura had made sure they all were given a decent amount of proper funds after Pidge and Lance regaled her with the tale of their fountain diving, so the next time they came upon something they wanted, they wouldn't get so distracted.

Lance had a game plan that included restocking his beauty supplies and trying out some alien junk food, maybe picking up some for hunk too, or a gadget of some sort for Pidge to tinker with, he'd see when he got there.

On his way to the pod hanger however, he passed Blue's hangar and heard a displeased growl in the back of his mind. He stopped and looked up at where the giant metal feline stood, feeling her golden gaze burn into him in a way that reminded him of his mother the few times she caught him coming home or going out after curfew in high school.

"...I'll be back by morning." Lance said, the sentence sounding more like a question than it should have, he had to tread carefully lest Blue wake the other lions and by extension their pilots . Blue's unapproving gaze did not change. "Please beautiful, i just need some time away," He pleaded, "i'll be back before anyone wakes up, no one will even know i was gone!" Lance pouted, "I have my bayard, i'll be fine..."

Lance heard Blue's psychic growl once again, but softer this time, and smiled up at her, putting on his charming face reel her in, it was the face that always worked on all his favorite girls back home, his mom and older sister were always helpless before its power.

"I'll leave a note ok?" Lance continued, "a transmission or recording or something to tell everyone where i went and when i should have been back, so if anything does happen they'll know where to look?" his voice was purposefully unsure, the bargaining tone of a kid pleading for leniency from a parent.

Blue's growl quieted and turned to a purr, Success! Lance was free to go and his best girl wasn't gonna tattle on him!

"You're the best Beautiful!" Lance called, blowing a kiss to her before continuing to the pod bay. 

He'd be back before anyone knew he was gone. he just needed a break.  
===  
Returning to the Space mall alone was an adventure, Lance had no real goal to guide him, and explored the massive complex of shops at his leisure.

He was currently perusing various shops and what seemed to be hair salons in search of something that could serve as a good conditioner.

When they find Shiro and everyone is in a better headspace about everything, and Lance has free reign to whine without feeling to terrible about it, he’s gonna whine up a storm at Pidge to make some kind of universal translator thing that works on writing. The array of colorful bottles before him on the shelf almost seems like it’s taunting him. Picking one at random would probably be akin to playing Russian roulette, only with his poor hair on the line instead of his life. 

It was like learning how to use the garrison dorm washing machine all over again, terrified that the slightest mistake would mean the difference between basic cleanliness and complete ruination. Couldn’t they at least have them organized by, say whether they were safe for vaguely mammalian life forms or something?

“I recommend the Nemoalian Ashflower scented combo pack, it’s wonderful for improving shine and body.” 

Lance startled at the sudden voice, and looked away from the store display to view its source.

Standing there, tall and proud was an alien,of course. though, Lance noted with Concern that the creature bore the trademark purple skin of the Galra. Unlike the Galra however, the creature before him bore smooth skin, and long, white hair and strikingly blue eyes.

"Umm" Lance simply stared at stranger for a moment, unable to formulate a response.

The creature smiled disarmingly at him and plucked the plastic wrapped bottles it had been speaking of from the shelf, "pardon my presumption, you looked confused so i thought id make a recommendation," The voice,Lance finally registered, seemed male, "First time off your planet?" 

"Umm, no actually" Lance said, gingerly taking the offered hair products, "Just my first time here alone is all"

"Ah," The man said, his smile shifting slightly to reveal teeth ever so slightly sharp, " You're the Adventurous type." He trailed off, the yellow sclera of his eyes bright with interest and setting off a million alarm bells in Lance's head

"Well" the Alien continued "if you have more shopping to do, may i offer you my services as a guide? it would be terribly easy to get lost in here..."

Lance shook his head, "uh no thanks," he held up the bottles and began edging toward the cashier, "this is all i really came for."

the Man's smile fell and his brows creased, "I see..." he trailed off before turning around and heading back toward the stores entrance, much to Lance's relief.

The Blue Paladin gathered his wits after the strange encounter and went to the Unilu cashier to pay. Shampoo in hand he quickly made his way out of store and began the journey back toward the parking hanger.

He was passing through a surprisingly vacant stretch of the giant mall when he heard a voice behind him.

"I have to say this is quite the stroke of fate, the last place i expected to encounter a Paladin of Voltron was during a shopping trip."

Lance's Blood ran cold and he turned on his heel to see the alien from the salon sitting on the edge of a nearby fountain and smirking.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lance tried to play dumb and reached a hand into his jacket, grasping for his Bayard.

"Now don't play coy, it will be better for both of us if you cooperate." The Alien, no, The Galra's voice was smooth and simpering.

"No, Seriously," Lance shot back eyes hardening and fearing he knew exactly where this was going, "What are you on about."

"Ah," The Galra sighed in mock disappointment, " I never properly introduced myself did I?" he made an exaggerated bow, " I am Lotor, Son of Zarkon and Prince of the Galra Empire."

Lance whipped out his Bayard and fired, all hesitation leaving him at the declaration of the enemy's identity. However as he turned and made to sprint for the exit he knew Lotor would be hot on his heels.

he shot back practically blind a couple of times, desperate to throw off his pursuer, his bayard and his small shopping bag swinging from his hands as he ran. Finally, after a frantic flight the Swap moon's hanger was in sight, he was almost here, he was almost home free-

A heavy weight slammed into his back, and a blade appeared at his throat. And Lance groaned in frustration, struggling and squirming, throwing punches and trying to get the Galra Prince off of him. Lotor looked down at him, smug and triumphant, blocking one of Lance's punches all to easily and clamping a large hand around his neck.

"Quite fiery for a paladin of water aren't you?" The Prince smirked, his bright indigo eyes meeting defiant navy blue.

"Screw you." Lance choked out.

"Oh i'm going to have a lot of fun with you." 

Then Lotor brought the handle of his sword down on Lance's head, and the Blue Paladin knew no more


	2. Awaken

_Lance stood on the broad shore staring out at an unending horizon of blue, waves  of warm water lapped at his feet as he took in the broad expanse of the beach on which he stood._

 

_'where... am i....'_

 

_Lance’s head felt like it had been hollowed out and stuffed with cotton, his thoughts were sluggish and turning his body felt like moving through fluid rather than air. he managed it with more effort than it should have taken and finally took in the full scope of his surroundings._

 

_In front of him stretched the great blue ocean he had first observed, and at the horizon that sea met a sky full of more stars than lance had ever seen, so many that everything seemed as bright as day even with no proper sun in sight._

 

_to either side of him stretched a broad coral beach curving out as far as he could see. when he managed to turn around  he observes the beach slowly slope slightly upward to meet a great flat plain of tall grass that seemed almost iridescent. and in the distance, the blue paladin observed the only major feature beyond, a single great stone spire far off in the distance, sharply pointed boldly toward the brightest cluster of stars above._

 

_'what....is this place' Lance still couldn't gather his thoughts, his head hurt and he couldn't for the life of him think of why, but he felt he should know, like the answer was right there, bobbing in his mind, but he just couldn't reach it...._

 

_As Lance tried more and more to gather his thoughts his head only hurt more and he fell to his knees on the pale sand, clutching his head, the world around him became fuzzy and faded. but, just before he blacked out,  lance swore he could hear something moving through the tall grass of the plain ahead._

 

_"huh?" it was becoming harder to keep his eyes opened, "is.... someone there?"_

 

_All Lance saw before he could no longer keep his eyes open was a distant figure moving through the grass from the direction of the spire, and then his navy eyes went shut._

 

===================

 

The first thought Lance had when he awoke was that his head was killing him.

 

The cuban boy groaned as he slowly awoke, turning over and scrunching his eyes against the offensive glare of the light above him, why had he left the lights on? On top of that, where was his eye mask?

 

"Hey! Are you finally Waking up? bout time," a bright, peppy and most importantly foreign voice sounded from nearby, startling Lance enough to crack his eyes open and observe the bland purple grey wall he was facing. the color was familiar and Lance's stomach sank as his mind reassembled the pieces of his memory.

 

Sneaking out of the castle.

 

Weird guy giving him a recommendation for alien hair care products.

 

Weird guy turning out to be a freaking Galra prince.

 

Running, not escaping.

 

Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

 

For a minute that felt like an hour Lance just lay there, staring at the wall, unsure what to do before the voice behind him sounded again.

 

"I know you're awake little mister Paladin, don't  try to pretend."

 

Lance muffled a curse into the pillow that seemed way too soft for something in a prison cell and sat up, turning to face whoever his jailer was.

 

Whatever he'd been expecting, the bright sea foam eyes and multicolored face, WAY too close for comfort, that greeted him were not it. Lance immediately shuffled back into the wall with an embarrassing and undignified yelp, holding the blanket of the bed to his chest like a shield. The strange multicolored alien in  still distinctly galran armor freaking giggled.

 

"Finally!" the Alien, she if alien dimorphism was being kind today, had a voice more suited to the girls Lance had swapped beauty tips with in high school than a member of a conquering alien empire.

 

"Who are you." Lance tried to steady his voice and sound firm, "Where am I!?" the Blue Paladin briefly  darted his eyes around to take stock of his surroundings, the room was plain with minimal furniture aside from the bed he sat on, a table, a chair, something that might have been a shelf, but otherwise plain grey walls and bare floor all round. Still, it looked too big and too nice to be a prison cell.

 

"Ezor's the name," the alien girl introduced herself, "Lotor put me in charge of you for now." her smile was way too friendly for Lance's comfort, even if there were hints of cruelty lining that smile as she stepped back from the bed giving Lance some much needed personal space. Still, he kept his back to the wall, even as he lowered the blanket he'd clutched to his chest.

 

However, when cold air met the exposed caramel skin under the blanket, Lance became aware of a rather unsettling detail.

 

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!?" The Blue Paladin's voice ascended several octaves as his face flamed and he threw the thin blanket over himself.

 

"Lotor took everything you had on you when he brought you in," Ezor said with an air of nonchalance, "He  had to make sure you didn't have any weapons or gadgets on you." Lance couldn't help but feel there was an implied "duh" on the end of that sentence

 

"ON WHAT PLANET IS IT OKAY TO STRIP SEARCH SOMEONE WHILE THEY'RE UNCONSCIOUS?!?!?!"   

 

"Ventari Prime."

 

Lance just stared at her for a moment before deciding he really didn't want to know. he was beginning to wonder if this wasn't some bizarre form of psychological torture as he pulled the blanket over his head and made a noise that somewhere between a groan and a shriek as he buried his face in his knees, there was no way this situation could get worse.

 

"Anyway i should go tell Lotor you're awake, don't try anything dumb while i'm gone!" Lance lowered the blanket just enough to peek out and see his brightly colored jailer disappear through a door in the wall that quickly closed behind her, flush with wall.

 

Lance waited to see if he could hear anything but any trace of footsteps was muffled after only a moment. Lance stared at the door for a while before surveying the bare room once again. tentatively, he slid his legs off the bed, the floor cool against his bare feet, clutching the blanket around him he walked the perimeter of the room, examining everything he could find.

 

The bed he'd been laying on was flush against one wall the table and chair he'd seen stood in the center of the room, both were plain and bare and were probably too heavy for lance to throw.

 

Examining the door Ezor had departed through yielded nothing, it was completely flush with the wall and Lance could find no lock or keypad to operate it from within the room, pushing and feeling along the seams. there had to be some way of opening it from here, otherwise his captors wouldn't have been able to leave right?

 

But it seemed if the method existed it wasn't going to present itself to him. he hit the door in frustration before noticing one final feature of the room he'd missed, an open door near the foot of the bed.

 

A quick examination sadly revealed it to simply be a bathroom just as spartan and clean as the room it was attached to. A plain grey sink, toilet and small shower cubicle encased in clear glass. Sitting all too innocently on the sink's rim was  Lance's shopping bag from the salon the shrink wrapped bottles sitting peeking out over the plastic as if mocking him.

 

Lance tried to take a breath but instead screamed into his hands as leaned against the bare walls and sank down them, blanket pooling around his bare form. The cuban boy felt tears of frustration and fear burn behind his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest, how the hell had he gotten into this situation? He'd just wanted some time alone and some retail therapy dammit! He was supposed to be back home in the castle, not a prisoner of the Galra's apparently perverted asshole prince!

 

Why did the universe hate him so much when he was trying to help make it a better place!

 

Lance buried his face in his blanket covered Lap and cried, of course he'd gone and screwed up something so damn simple, and now Voltron was down two paladins and the others had no idea where he was!

 

Tears slid down his cheeks as he prayed that they would still come for him after they found Shiro.

 

===============

 

Lotor chuckled to himself as he watched his new prisoner through a small screen projected from his command chair, Ezor leaning over his shoulder.

 

"He really is cute isn't he?" his general cooed, "Like a yupper pup that tripped over itself!"

 

"He is proving himself quite amusing already isn't he?" Lotor gave Ezor a fanged smirk and he opened another view screen, "And we haven't even started the real game yet."

 

"Do you think he'll cry again when he sees?" Ezor asked excitedly, getting that sadistic edge in her voice that told Lotor she was really beginning to enjoy herself.

 

Lotor simply hummed as he observed the two screens, both displaying similar scenes.

 

On one he watched the Blue Paladin rub his hands against his now discolored face as he recovered from whatever fit he was having.

 

On the other he watched a similar figure in prison garb sit completely still against the wall of a much smaller cell.

 

This would be an interesting game indeed. he just hoped the Paladins of Voltron would be as entertaining as he hoped.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh id hoped to get to more actual Lance/Lotor interaction this chapter and get more of the plot going but i was already frustrated with not being able to get this up before the end of the month due to needing to finish my final project for my summer class. ill try to get another chapter out before the new semester starts for me on the 25th, maybe 2 if i work hard.


	3. 3: Let the Games begin A

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

 

Lance didn't know how long he sat against that wall, hands fisted in the blanket, head buried in his knees as his tears ran dry. His head had begun to clear up though, like it always did after he had a good cry, and with the initial panic passed over the Blue Paladin was free to think about his situation as he waited for his captors to return.

 

More specifically, to think about how little sense his current position made.

 

Why the hell was he here in this stark, but livable room instead of the crowded prison blocks he'd seen and helped empty in many Galra ships and bases? Why wasn't he being thrown into the arena? Or tortured for information? Or being handed over to some shadowy faction of scientists or freaky Druid guys for experiments? Hell, Why wasn't he just plain dead?

 

Lance didn't dare entertain the idea that it was because Lotor possesed some level of kindness or decency that his monster of a father hadn't. Nice people didn't kidnap people from malls, after all.

So what was all this?

Buttering him up to try and get him to switch sides? No... no that would be dumb.

 

Lulling him into some false sense of security to rip the rug out from under him later? Possible, definitely possible.

 

Or, considering the unconscious strip search-- NOPE, nope nope NOPE! Stopping that train of thought before it even left the station, thank you very much.

 

His musings were interrupted by the muffled tapping of footsteps, and he raised his head just in time to see the door to his cell slide open again. Lance stood up, once again wrapping the blanket tight around his shoulders, as his colorful captor re-entered the room, the door swiftly sealing behind her once she was over the threshold.

 

"I'm Baaack!" he was never getting used to the cheeriness in that voice, "Did you miss me Blue Boy?"

 

Lance just Glared at Ezor in response, pressing his back to the wall to put more distance between them. 

 

"Awww Come on, don't make that face!" and now she was pouting, though said pout quickly turned into a mischief laden smirk, "You should be nice to me after all Lotor said I'm free to punish you if I think you're misbehaving." Ah threats, now she was starting to sound like a Galra. lance simply maintained his glare before the pout returned to Ezor's brightly colored face, "Spoilsport," she muttered, standing up straight and pulling a bundle of cloth from behind her back, "Anyway, here's some clothes for you, Lotor wants to see you, so you have a couple vargas to freshen up, I'd suggest you use them, it would be in your best interest to do as he says."

 

With that she tossed the bundle at him, Lance caught it one-handed before he finally spoke, "Why the hell am I here?"

 

The Galra tilted her head,"You're a prisoner of war, I figured you knew," Ezor said sarcastically.

 

"No not that part," Lance shook his head; he was very aware of that bit of his situation "I meant why am I here in this room instead of being tortured or sent to some mine or..." he stopped when he noticed that the armored alien was suddenly way too close to him for his comfort, leaning in close to bore her bright cerulean eyes into his own trembling navy.

 

"My, my little Paladin are you saying you'd rather suffer torture than accept our Prince's hospitality?" her tone was teasing but her eyes held a threat. Lance swallowed and took a breath, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his cheek as he tried to keep his composure. As much as this situation was weird and uncomfortable on every level he might be able to take advantage of it, at the very least he could stay alive. Strange as she was this woman was still Galra, and therefore still dangerous. Best to tread lightly.

 

"I'm just..." The Cuban struggled to keep his voice even, "Wondering what he wants from me is all..."

 

Ezor gave him her unsettling smile smirk again, “You’ll find out soon enough.” With that, she backed off from her cornered prisoner and walked back to the door, turning back only once, “Lotor himself will be by to collect you  when you're time is up, Try and make yourself look pretty!”

 

When the door closed behind her Lance let out a breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding, tightening his grip on. Nothing about this made sense…. And what the hell was up with that ‘pretty’ comment?

 

“Well it's not like I have anything else to do,” The Blue Paladin mumbled to himself, turning to the door to the bathroom, hopefully, a shower would do him some good. If Lotor was going to play weird mind games, he needed his head calm and clear. Shiro’s voice came into his thoughts, whispering that turn of phrase he'd heard many times during daily training ‘ _Patience yields focus’._

 

Lance let the sheet around him drop, throwing the clothes into the sink and grabbing that damned bottle of shampoo that had started this whole mess. As he turned on the spray as hot as he dared and stepped under, he thought to himself **‘** **_I will not let them break me. I can’t let them win.’_ **

===================

 

The cell around him was dark still and silent as a tomb. He briefly wondered if it might actually become his tomb, if he’d die in these cells this time, alone. Never to see his team or his home again.

 

But it was only a brief thought, a thought he couldn't allow to grow beyond an idle musing. He would survive, he had to. He had to get back to them. Get out of here.

 

He heard the door to the small cubicle he resided in open and gritted his teeth, keeping his head down even as he rose from where he was sitting against the far wall. Here we go again.

 

He took a calming breath and repeated one of his personal mantras over in his head,  ‘ **_Patience yields focus.’_ **

 

As he let himself be lead out into the drab hallways beyond the cell, and toward the hell that awaited him, another thought skipped like a stone across the surface of his thoughts. It was just as resolute but felt like it had come from nowhere.

 

_‘I will not let them break me. I can’t let them win.’_

 

End chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i wanted to make this longer guys, i really did, but school is picking up and i have family visiting right now, and i wanted to get something out before season 4, so ill leave you with this little nugget and i swear more interesting stuff will happen next time. which ill hopefully be able to get out between homework and avoiding the inevitable season 4 shitstorm.
> 
> remember, comments feed the writer beast! even small ones. a simple "cool" or something will suffice.

**Author's Note:**

> God the Last bit of this is so terrible, but i needed to get it out today or i would lose my motivation. hopefully next chapter will be better and then we can get into the actual Shancey Fun i Promised in the Tags.


End file.
